Just Tell Me What You're Thinking
by ThePoeticPiplup
Summary: Post Sun and Moon episode 140. Burnet's been extremely quiet since the unmasking and Kukui's starting to worry.


**A/N: Just a little oneshot to satisfy the plot bunny that's been floating around in my head for the last couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy this Alolan Family fluff!**

Kukui sheepishly stared at the floor as he followed his wife down the hallway leading to their hotel room. Still clenched in his fist were the torn remains of his mask which had been blown off during the fight with Guzzlord earlier that evening, thus revealing his secret identity to all of Alola. Once Guzzlord had safely been returned to Ultra Space, Kukui had met up with his wife and students at the stadium. His students, while shocked at the Masked Royal's true identity, had seemed excited to learn that their teacher was also Alola's hero. His wife, on the other hand, hadn't said a single word to him since they had reunited, and Kukui was starting to worry.

When they arrived at their room, Burnet slipped the card key into the slot and pushed it open. Kukui hesitated in the doorway for a moment before following her inside. His wife sat on the edge of the bed her face in her hands, rubbing her temples as though she had a headache. She didn't look at him.

"Honey," Kukui began. "Honey, please just tell me what you're thinking." He begged. She sighed and lowered her hands, finally making eye contact with her husband. Kukui could see that she'd been crying.

"Tonight was…" She paused. "A lot to take in." Kukui cautiously reached out and took one of her hands in his, thankful that she didn't pull away. She took a deep breath before continuing. "On one hand, I'm thrilled to discover that I married my hero, and relieved that I no longer have to feel as though I'm being unfaithful to you, but on the other hand, I feel like an idiot for not figuring out sooner, and I'm hurt, that you didn't trust me enough to share your secret with me, or Ash for that matter."

"I-I-I…" Kukui scrambled to find the right words. "I never meant for it to come out this way; I never meant to hurt you!"

"When were you planning to tell me then, hmm?"

"I-I'm not sure…" He admitted softly. "I guess I felt like I'd be disappointing you and Ash if I told you the truth." Burnet raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You and Ash, and I suppose the rest of Alola put the Masked Royal on such a high pedestal. I didn't want to tell you that the man you thought was the "kindest, strongest, and coolest man in Alola" was just an ordinary guy like me wearing a mask. I thought it would be crushing your dreams somehow…" His voice trailed off. Burnet's firm gaze softened.

"Oh, Honey," she whispered, cupping his face with a hand. "You're so much more than just an ordinary man in a mask." She suddenly stood up and walked toward the window. She pulled back the curtains, and gestured to Manalo Stadium outside. "Could an ordinary man put an entire league together by himself?"

"It was a joint effort. I mean without the Kahuna's endorsement and Aether's funding…"

"Okay, you had some help with the logistics." Burnet cut him off. "But this was your dream and you saw it through to its completion. That takes a lot of strength and I'm so proud of you." Kukui sighed.

"Perhaps, you're right. I'm so sorry for not telling you about the Masked Royal earlier. I didn't realize how guilty you were feeling." Burnet smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Are we okay now?"

"Yep! And I am officially the luckiest woman in the world! Just one more question, did anyone know your secret before today?"

"Molayne and…" Kukui hesitated. He mentally kicked himself for not stopping with Molayne.

"And?" Burnet pressed.

"Faba." Kukui looked down, not ready for Burnet's reaction.

"Faba!" Burnet exclaimed. "You told Faba before you told your wife and son!"

"In my defense, I had no choice.

"Explain yourself then."

"I had to use Incineroar during the battle with Team Rocket during the Manalo Festival. I used Malicious Moonsault and Faba put two and two together. It was an accident!" Burnet sighed.

"Okay. I forgive you. But you owe me one."

"Anything for you, Love."

"Promise me you'll show everyone an amazing battle at tomorrow's exhibition?"

"I'll do my best. You'll be cheering me on, right?"

"Of course! But I'll also be cheering on Ash as well. I love you both, so I can't pick sides.

"And you'll still love me if Ash beats me?"

"Win or lose, I still love you the same. Just make Ash work for it. I know he'll be giving

tomorrow's battle everything he's got.

"He's certainly come a long way since he first arrived in Alola. I was actually supposed to battle him on his first day of school, but Tapu-Koko interrupted before we had a chance. Ash is very special, and I'm honored to challenge him."

"It's not just Ash." Burnet said, wrapping her arms around Kukui. "Our whole family is special,

and I don't know what I'd do without you two. I'm truly the luckiest woman in the world."

"If you're the luckiest woman in the world, then I must be the luckiest man in the world, Kukui replied with a smirk. "Not sure what I did to deserve you, but I'll take it."

"You're the kindest, strongest, and coolest man in all of Alola. That's more than enough for me."


End file.
